Yuusuke and Keiko: Two Decades
by Chibi Botan
Summary: A collection of YuusKei one-shots. A tribute to two decades of Yu Yu Hakusho.


_A little warning, this is my first YuusKei fic, one or both characters may be OOC. Also, I'm rarely on the YuusKei section, and any similarity of sort to another story is purely coincidence. I'm giving this in advance, since I know that my story is not too uncommon. :p Anyway, read on, I hope you'll like it!_

* * *

Yuusuke and Keiko: The Love-Hate Chronicles (c) Chibi Botan

Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi

* * *

I

_**A Troublemaker's Promise**_

* * *

"Keiko-chan! Aren't you going to walk with me today?" Naoko asked the fourth-grader who's standing beside the school gate.

Despite being one year ahead, Naoko didn't mind the younger girl's company when they walk home together. They live only two doors apart, and Keiko sometimes follows her after class if she doesn't have anyone else to walk with.

Keiko shifted foot and said, "Uh, not today Naoko-san. I'm waiting for someone."

"You're waiting for that little boy, Yuusuke again, aren't you?"

Naoko grinned at Keiko's immediate denial.

"You _do_ know Mr. Sawada won't let him out soon right? I heard he hit someone in his class again today. Mr. Sawada will make him clean all of the fourth-grade classrooms before he lets him out."

The little girl nodded. "I know. And I'm going to show him how mad I am that he got into a fight again after promising me he won't!"

Naoko smiled. "Well, you do that. I heard Yuusuke Urameshi only listens to Keiko Yukimura, no one else." Trying not to embarrass the little girl any longer, she ignored her blush and said goodbye.

* * *

_After almost two hours…_

"Yuusuke Urameshi, you trouble-maker!!!"

"Oh shi—!" If he had known Keiko was still on the gate, he would have found another way out. Quickly, he looked around for an escape. He could smell trouble a few feet _too_ near.

Before he had the chance to run, Keiko was in front of him, blocking his way. Yuusuke tried but could not leave. Before he knew it, Keiko was dragging him outside, away from the kids that are starting to form a circle with the two of them in the center. Luckily, none of them had the guts to follow.

Keiko stopped at the corner of the school compound. Her hands akimbo, she shouted, "Yuusuke, you promised you'll _never_ fight again!"

_Oh no. Think, think, think!_ "But… Keiko, I _never_ promised I'll never fight again!"

"What!" she frowned. "And you're lying to me now? You don't think I already forgot, you promised me—"

"I'm not lying! Look, I clearly remember saying, _'I won't hit Taro's __**head**__ and push him to the wall ever again' _and that is NOT equivalent to _'I won't punch Taro's __**face**__ and corner him by the lockers ever again'_!"

Frustrated, Keiko blew air upwards and shook her head. "You— you're so—!"

"I'm what?"

"Oh, I hate you! I don't know why I treat you as my friend! I should just go and _forget_ you!"

Yuusuke looked hurt. "Eh? You're the one who's not being nice! I fight for you and this is what I get!"

"What do you mean, for_ me_?"

"Yep, you. Who else? That bastard Taro keeps saying bad things about you and I just showed him what I meant _last time_ when I said, 'leave _my_ girl'—I mean, '_that_ girl alone'!"

* * *

Keiko blinked. "Wha… what was he saying about me?"

"You know… stuff." He looked away and kicked a pebble on the ground. "You don't really wanna know. He's just a perv— hey, don't cry!" He immediately went to her side when he heard her sniff. "Shit. Me and my big mouth."

"No, no, it's okay. I knew he's still bragging about that… um, incident when he walked in on me on the girls bathroom last year— But nobody really listens to him now Yuusuke." She sniffed again.

"Then why the hell are you crying?"

"It's just... I can't believe you really did that for me." She sounded like she could never believe it, but you can't blame her. Yuusuke is a troublesome little kid. "Mr. Sawada punished you hard those two times you fought with Taro. Last time you couldn't get up because you were tired– and you endured that because of _me_."

"And I thought you're smart Miss Yukimura. Of course I won't let anyone hurt ya. You're my friend."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Why?"

"Because… well, I don't really need a reason. It's just like that, and it will always be like that," he said with his usual stubborn tone.

"Okay, but next time, try not to get into much trouble! You can always defend me without having to hurt someone. You always do things the brash way!"

They've started to walk, and Yuusuke tried not to say too much.

"...And next time don't turn your promise into something else just to say you didn't break it!"

"I really didn't. I said then exactly what I meant to say. And you know, that promise seems to have a lot of loopholes. Maybe we could just make it more specific like, _'I promise not to fight unless I'm protecting __**something**__ or __**someone**__?' _"

"Uh, I guess." At this point, Keiko was too touched to argue. (And really tired— she did wait outside the school for two hours!)

"Good." _That gives me the right to fight for my pride and to improve my strength!_

And they continued to walk home in peace.

_

* * *

_

_- **The End **-_

_Thank you for reading!  
_

_

* * *

  
_

There's my little fic. :D Should you find errors please don't hesitate to tell me. I am always trying to improve. Constructive criticism and reviews are always appreciated. I'll add more when inspiration strikes, so I can't promise fast updates, but a story alert would be really nice! :D


End file.
